


darker than night

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Control, Dom/sub, F/F, Introspection, Kneeling, Sub Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What kind of assassin does that make her?  What kind of <i>hero</i> does that make her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	darker than night

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Maria/Natasha - orders.

“So in control,” Maria says, her sensible boots barely making a noise on the tile as she circled Natasha.  She wound a hand through Natasha’s sweat-damp hair, tugging her head back so her neck was bared.  “Always so controlled, Agent Romanoff.”

Natasha loves it because she likes to test her instincts.  What happens when she doesn’t fight or flee, she just _takes_ it?  Takes orders, takes pain?  And what happens when that trust gives her nothing but peace?

What kind of assassin does that make her?  What kind of _hero_ does that make her?

Natasha remains on the floor, naked and kneeling, keeping the edge of her vision trained on Maria’s movements.  Every time Maria tugs her hair, speaks in a sharp whisper, Natasha feels another shiver of wetness rush between her legs.  She wants to spread her thighs, beg for Maria’s fingers, but she knows she can’t ask—she just waits.

“Do you like when I take control?” Maria stands in front of her, body still and solid in her dark jeans and jacket.

Natasha closes her eyes and slips somewhere warm and soft, somewhere that burns right beneath a scorch, a place she wishes she could land more often, safe and sound.  “You know I do.”

Natasha hears Maria take off her jacket and toss it on the floor, zippers clattering against the floor.  “Alright then.  Let’s begin.”


End file.
